akatsuki babies in my world, blame tobi
by naru-uchiha23
Summary: title says it all. read and find out, ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello readers, for some reason, this idea came to me when I was doing the dishes, then I thought what the heck and thus, this story was born, it's my third akatsuki based story yet. It's not going to be updated super fast but it will be updated and finished. I won't give upon my stories, never have, and never will. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter or I will be very mad**

**Notes: …I like yo-yos**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own naruto, but I do own myself and the crappy ideas and plots that come with me **

**Note: reviews make me update faster and gives me drive to work on other stories**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Prologue **

The world seemed to still as 10 cloaked figures passed by, the birds stopped chirping, the forest breeze stopped its gentle whistling not a sound was heard from the forest animals, and the forest seemed dead. The only sounds present seemed to be the crunching of crisp dead leaves under the brisk moving feet of the unknown. Then suddenly, the leader spoke.

"we're here" he said, his voice deep and stern while his mouth twitched upwards, his orange hair and black cloak with randomly placed red clouds stirred as a gust of wind blew by.

"Wait, you said it was a temple, this is just a large crater, un" another spoke, an arm on his chin, his long blonde hair being twirled around his finger as his eyebrows knitted in confusion, making his normally feminine face look more masculine.

"The temple is underground, you weren't listening at the last meeting were you, brat?" one with wide brown eyes said, shaking his short red hair as he smirked at his blond companion.

"I was too, and don't call me brat danna, un" the blonde retorted.

"Only when you stop calling me danna, it makes me feel old" he said

"Newsflash, you are old, you're like 57 or something" Deidara said.

Sasori's left eye twitched.

"I'm 32, idiot"

"Deidara, sasori, shut up, I'm counting my money and you're distracting me" a man with extremely tan skin, multicoloured eyes each red and green said as he scratched one of the stitches on his face before he sighed and began to count his beloved money all over again.

"Enough about the damn money, is that the only fucking thing you ever fucking think about?" an albino with his with hair slicked flat backwards said as his cerise eyes hardened in anger.

"No, I think about other things" kakuzu said.

"Yeah? Like what?" hidan asked.

"I think about bounties, how not to spend money, saving money and how to get more money." Kakuzu said causing hidan to deadpan and everyone to roll their eyes as they went underground through the staircase they had found.

Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard from their swirl masked companion.

"What is the matter with you tobi un?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara-sempai, tobi is scared, tobi thinks he saw a spider, tobi doesn't like spiders, spiders are big bad meanies and tobi is a good boy" Deidara had obviously had it as…

"Katsu!" he said causing tobi to blow up into itty bitty little pieces of ash.

_Just kidding_

They walked down the stairs into a room lit by numerous torches. In the centre of the room stood a large boulder on which was a single scroll.

"This is it, the time travel scroll" pein said and approached it cautiously, only to be pushed over as tobi ran to the scroll and picked it up, ignoring the seal on the pedestal.

"Tobi you idiot, everyone run!" konan yelled and they made a run for it, but alas they were to later, they were engulfed by the light and taken to another dimension.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Emily Taylor, a 16 year old girl with shoulder length red hair and sharp cerulean eyes gasped at the sight before her, she had left the house to the dumps to get rid of her garbage and had heard some cries from the other side of the large garbage heap.

Due to her curiosity, Emily walked around the heap, intent on finding the source of the wails.

She dropped the bags and ran over to the source.

On the dirty floor were 11 little toddlers that looked to be not less than 6 months old each.

She debated taking them to the orphanage but decided against it as she haven grown up in an orphanage herself knew there was a very slim chance of survival for the kids as the orphanage was low on funding, making up her mind, she placed the babies in large stroller she found in the heap and walked in the direction of her house, the stroller right in front of her.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Emily pushed the door open and walked into the living room before calling for her older sister

"Samantha; are you home?" she yelled.

"Yeah" a 19 yeah old girl with long red hair and amber eyes yelled back and walked into the living room before gazing at her younger sister with shocked eyes.

"Emily, what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to get rid of the garbage at the dumps, then I heard them crying, they must have been abandoned, I couldn't just leave them there, they could have died." Emily said.

"But Emily, you can't possibly want to take care of them." Samantha said.

"But I do, I can't take them to the orphanage, you and I both know they would really suffer there, or worse die, please can we keep them Sam? Please, I'll get a job, pretty please Sam" Emily pleaded.

Samantha sighed.

"Fine"

"Yeah, thanks Sam" Emily yelled and glomped her sister who ruffled her hair.

Emily smiled and they both went over to the stroller, each taking a baby and laying him/her on the couch, until all 11 babies were on the long red couch.

"Hey, what's this?" Emily mused as she noticed that the babies each had collar-like necklaces around their necks with tags which had names on it.

Emily picked up an auburn haired baby boy with big brown eyes and looked at his name tag.

Sasori it read.

Sam picked up a blue eyed baby boy with dirty blonde hair and smiled at him, this baby was so cute; he could easily be mistaken for a girl. His name tag read Deidara.

'Weird, where have I heard that name before' Sam thought before shrugging and putting the baby down, promising to put some thought into it later

Emily frowned as she picked up another baby, this one had midnight blue hair and eyes of a darker blue but the oddest thin about this baby was his slightly blue skin, razor sharp shark like teeth and gill like marks under each eye, though she was certain she had never met the baby, neither did she know anyone that bore the same physical resemblance to him, but she couldn't help the feeling that she had seen him somewhere, the name tag read Kisame.

They all found out that the female baby with grey-blue hair and big brown eyes was called konan, another redhead baby with pale blue eyes was called nagato, a baby with long black hair, extremely dark skin and multicoloured eyes; each red and green was called kakuzu, the albino, and slightly aggressive baby with cerise magenta coloured eyes and white hair was called hidan, twins, one with pale skin and another with darker skin than kakuzu, both with strange green hair and yellow eyes were called zet and tsu respectively, a raven haired onyx eyed baby was called tobi, and the last baby was another raven haired onyx eyed boy who was called Itachi.

"Uh, shouldn't we give them a bath? They stink" Emily said.

"Good idea" Sam replied and helped her sister take the babies to the bathroom.

**Naru-uchiha: and that's that, I know this chapter was stupid but it's just a prologue, the real story will be better, I promise. The next chapter will entail a lot of things, there would be this chapter from the babies' point of view, the bath time, a bit of Emily and Sam's past and the rest is a surprise, so review if you want the next chapter.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru-uchiha: I got very little reviews, whaaaaa, don't you love me anymore? Huh?**

**Naruto: of course we love you.**

**Naru-uchiha: *sniffs* really?**

**Hinata: of course.**

**Naru-uchiha: okay, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas because I thought of it and it is what I thought of that is why it is mine because I own it because it is owned by me and it is my own and I shall rid the world of the accursed power puff girls because I am MOJO JOJO and that is me, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Note: zet's the pale skinned part of zetsu and tsu's the other.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

"_**This is the babies talking…babbling**__" _

**A new home**

**Akatsuki's POV (the beginning)**

Itachi wrinkled his tiny nose as he glared at the man that had put them in this mess, only he wasn't quite a man right now but a 6 month old baby; in facts they all were harmless, helpless tiny toddlers.

"_**Look what you did you idiot, un"**_a baby Deidara said.

"_**Tobi is sorry, tobi didn't mean to, Deidara-sempai"**_tobi replied.

"_**Didn't mean to, didn't fucking mean to? I'm a fucking baby you damn heathen!" **_hidan said.

"_**Not to mention the smell, where are we, a garbage dump?'**_Kisame asked.

"_**Yes, it seems to be that way."**_Pein said.

"_**How the fuck do we get out of this shit hole? I can't get my fucking legs to work."**_Hidan yelled frustrated, wriggling his leg which landed on kakuzu's unfortunate face.

"_**Ow, get you foot off my face brat!"**_kakuzu yelled, using his chubby hands to push the foot off his face.

"_**We need a plan, if we stay here for more than two days, we'll probably die because our 6 month old bodies can't handle the strain"**_Itachi said.

"_**What, tobi doesn't want to die, what do we do, what do we do?"**_tobi asked hysterically.

"_**Let's see, we're 6 month olds, we're in a garbage dump, we can't mould chakra, we can't even walk, and we're most likely going to die in less than two days, unless someone comes by here, we're done."**_Sasori said.

_The akatsuki's breath hitched all silently hoping someone would come by._

"_**Wait, I am immortal, I can't die, all hail jashin-sama"**_hidan said.

"_**Hidan, unless you were already immortal as a baby, you're about as mortal as everyone else"**_zet said.

Tsu nodded.

Hidan slumped.

"_**Zetsu, why are you divided?"**_konan asked.

"_**Well, zet and I were born as twins before we merged"**_tsu said.

"_**Oh"**_they said and then stopped talking/babbling as they noticed a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing strange clothes come their way as she dragged a garbage bag behind her.

"_**We need to get her attention"**_ konan said.

"_**How un?"**_ deidara asked.

"_**Cry, that's the only thing we can do in this state**_**"** kakuzu said.

"_**No way I'm I going to fucking cry**_" hidan said.

"_**If you want to live, you don't really have a choice now do you?"**_ Kisame asked.

They all then started crying effectively catching the girl's attention.

She looked to think for a while before placing them in a large stroller and rolled it away from the dump.

The akatsuki looked around, astonished at the strangeness of the place.

"_**Leader-sama, do you notice anything I don't know, peculiar about this place?" **_Kisame asked.

"_**Yes, a lot, like their clothes"**_ pein said.

"_**And those machine thingies"**_ tobi said.

"_**Guys, something tells me we're not in our world anymore"**_ konan said.

"_**I agree"**_ Itachi said.

The girl took them to a house and pushed the stroller inside.

She then called for someone called Samantha and they watched as a slightly older version of her walked in despite the fact that her hair was longer and her eyes were amber instead of blue. They argued about keeping them before the older girl yielder and placed them on the couch.

After looking at their name tags, the girls, Emily and Sam as they discovered then took them to what they assumed was the bathroom as Emily had said they needed baths.

**Thisistheliethatwillbeusedtoseperatethescenesfrome nowonsoyoubetterbehappyokay?**

Taking three trips, the girls managed to take the baby to the small bathroom they own, the bath which was just large enough for the babies to sit comfortably and move about a bit, was then filled with water to the waist level of the toddlers. Emily and her older sister then went about bathing the children, first using a very soft bathing sponges and mild soap to wash their bodies then using only water to wash their hair since they didn't have any baby shampoo and didn't want to damage their scalps. But for some reason all the babies save the white haired one seemed to avoid looking at konan.

Drying off the babies they took them back to the living room.

Sam frowned as she stared at them, deep in thought.

They where not the richest people in the neighbourhood, Sam was a college student with two jobs, one as a bartender at a club called 'fang' and another as a cashier girl at a shop called tree 19.

Emily on the other hand was a sophomore and had yet to get a job though she sometimes did some baby sitting for the higher class citizen and had promised to get a real job. Their parents had died when Emily was just 4 and Sam was 7, they were then shipped up to a low funded orphanage which did nothing to help them, when Sam turned 18 she was able to gain sole custody of Emily and though the money she had saved up from some odd jobs she had to do, she was able to find a small house and with the little money their parents had left them, they were able to by it and fix it up a bit. But on the other hand, while they weren't rich, they had enough and could manage.

Sam was jolted out of her thoughts as the babies started crying.

"Sam, it looks like they're hungry" Emily said.

"I can see that, you go get some milk, I'll try to find bottles." Sam said and went into the basement.

"Okay" Emily said.

**Thisistheliethatwillbeusedtoseperatethescenesfrome nowonsoyoubetterbehappyokay?**

Sam came back to the living room carrying a large cardboard box just as Emily put down the bottles of milk.

Sam set the box down and brought out various thing, bottles, teats, pacifiers, feeding bibs, and a lot of baby clothes.

"Whoa, where'd you get those?" Emily asked.

"Well, you know that time you babysat for Mrs. Muldentower, and she gave us her son's old baby things?" Sam reminded her sister

"…oh yeah" Emily said.

"So…how the heck do we feed them all?" Emily asked as she gestured to the still crying and obviously hungry babies.

"Oh shit" Sam said as she realized the problem.

**Me: so that ends the second chapter, okay, I want OC donations for my next chapter, so if you want any of your OCs to appear in this story, send their information via PM or review, these are the necessary information you need to send.**

**Name, age, gender, personality, history if any, relationship with main characters, and any others**

**Ja ne**


End file.
